girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-03-07 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Forum:2018-03-06 (Tuesday) ← ♦ → Forum:2018-03-09 (Friday) Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Hmmmm. Not Bang, not Gil, not Tarvek... Bohrlaika traveling under false pretenses? Selnikov becoming relevant again? Any other guesses as to who's seeking asylum? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:00, March 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Selnikov? You been hitting the Dreamberries? How the Fresh Steamy Hell would a severed head in a jar run away & defect? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:51, March 7, 2018 (UTC) : Higgs would be my guess. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:26, March 7, 2018 (UTC) :: Interesting. What's your theory? Also, the dreadnaught isn't Castle Wulfenbach, right? If someone is seeking asylum from Wulfenbach, stealing a huge ship that requires a huge crew seems a little over the top. Really what I want to know first is whether this is a true asylum-seeker or some sort of ruse. You'd think the Brits, upon being told that it's an asylum-seeker, would respond "Oh yeah? Who is it?" But then we wouldn't have this cliffhanger. ➤ :: I also want to know, who's that Shrek-looking thing peeking out from behind the tree? And, does this mean that Agatha never got a chance to talk with Gil or Tarvek? Bkharvey (talk) 07:25, March 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: Higgs declared his intention to go to Paris after finding out . It makes sense for him to follow Agatha and Zeetha to England since he didn't arrive in time to meet them in Paris. He's also in a position to get hold of a Wulfenbach ship. He's a pretty straightforward guess. In this case the asylum seeking is probably just a way to get to England without getting shot in order to join Agatha. Another possible candidate is Van, if he managed to get some inside help, but Higgs is by far the most likely candidate. And no, Agatha didn't get the chance to talk to Gil or Tarvek yet. She complained about it a couple of pages ago, Wooster was sent to meet the boys, and she was sent to meet the queen. MasakoRei (talk) 10:32, March 7, 2018 (UTC) : One other possibility is that it's Othar, and he's being "encouraged" to seek asylum, as a way of getting him out of Gil's hair. That would explain why he's being transported on a Dreadnought-class airship. Wulfenbach wants to be as sure as possible that Othar makes it out of the Empire. Sending Othar also serves the secondary purpose of paying England back for Wooster's disruption of the Empire when he interrupted Boris' meeting with the JagerGenerals. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 13:40, March 7, 2018 (UTC) It could be Boris. Maybe he is just fed up, or has ambitions of his own. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:56, March 7, 2018 (UTC) But why couldn't any of those people just buy a ticket on a regular ship, as Agatha's gang did? (Boris, maybe, would have trouble sneaking off the castle.) This is why I'm wondering if it's a real asylum seeker; for all his faults, Klaus wasn't known for preventing people emigrating, and presumably Gil even less so. Bkharvey (talk) 18:15, March 7, 2018 (UTC) : Boris probably isn't/wasn't on Castle Wulfenbach. The last we saw of him, he was in the Paris underground. We never got an explanation for why he was there, or if he's even still officially workng for the Wulfenbach empire. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:54, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Special Tuesday Page Kaja did finally post the remaining threatened promised pages of her humorous filler story using repurposed art, but she posted the remaining two pages as a I have included an entry for this in the Chronology and have created a special discussion page for it, manually updating the navigation links on the regular discussion pages before and after it to include the new discussion page, in case anyone does want to discuss it. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:56, March 7, 2018 (UTC)